1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turkey call and more particularly pertains to such a call which can also be employed as a footrest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a turkey calls is known in the prior art. More specifically, such turkey calls are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,568 to Christensen discloses a foot rest device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,618 to Hatcher discloses an ergonomic footrest device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,325 to Alderson discloses a turkey call device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,180 to Grimm discloses an adjustable foot rest device. U.S. Design Pat. No. 313,521 to Hassel discloses an adjustable foot rest device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,733 to Willis discloses a slate box Turkey call device.
In this respect, the turkey call of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling a user to control a turkey call with their foot.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improved turkey calls. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.